Metal Fight Beyblade ZeroG: Aiko's Beginning
by The-Gray-Ninja
Summary: Rated T for Language! Ootori Aiko is the eldest child of Ootori Tsubasa and Ootori Seanna. She vows that one day, she will surpass even the best bladers. This is a new beginning. A new journey. This is her story...
1. Information and FAQ

**TGN: *cue evil laughing***

**Seanna and Madoka: O.o**

**Zero: NINJA-SAMA! SNAP OUT OF IT! **

**TGN: Zero-chan! *glomps***

**Madoka: Zero, can you explain why was she evil laughing?**

**Zero: In Ninja's small little brain, she had an idea. Her idea was-**

**Seanna: to start a Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G story.**

**Zero: Bingo. *points at Seanna.**

**Madoka: Any OC's?**

**Seanna:… It's Ninja, Madoka.**

**Madoka: True…**

**Zero: You won't believe who the OC's is though.**

**Madoka: Who?**

**Zero: Ishiida-san would like to explain.**

**Seanna: DAMN IT KUROGANE! THAT'S A SPOILER ALERT! **

**Tsubasa: -.-" Ninja does NOT own Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. She owns her OC's, the beys she created, and the new plot.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G: Aiko's Beginning**

**Section One- Information/FAQ**

_**THE HEAD'S UP- Okay! This story takes place in the Zero-G universe. This story is going to switch from Narrator's P.O.V to Aiko's P.O.V.**_

_Information/Full Detailed - Ootori Aiko, the eldest daughter of Ootori Seanna and Ootori Tsubasa. She starts her journey just like the other bladers, she finds strong opponents and battles them. One day, she hopes to surpass the greatest bladers that ever lived. On the way of her journey, she meets a few friends and a few rivals. Will she end up at the bottom? Or will she soar to the top?_

"_Chapter One is gonna start from what Episode?": Chapter One is gonna start from episode 3 (Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Episode 3- Intensive Training in Hell)_

"_What can I expect from this new masterpiece?": You are gonna expect comedy, friendship, and romance in my new story._

"_Are you going to improvise?": No. The episodes that I've watched so far are subbed. I'm going to go by the script._

"_Do you have a Cover Page for this story?": Yes I do. _

"_Are they're any pairings?": Slight Tsubasa/Seanna here and there. Other than that, I can't tell you the other pairings._

"_What if I haven't watched any of the episodes?": All I have to say is: Watch the episodes. They're really good._

"_What about your other stories?": I have slight writer's block. But I'll will get to those finished._

"_Any frequent updates on this story?": Hmmm. No not really. School for me starts on the 21__st__. I might update every 3-5 days._

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Zero:…You are really desperate, aren't you?**

**TGN: MIKUUUUUUUU!**

**Miku(Vocaloid): Yes**

**TGN: Bitch Leek his ass.**

**Miku: *leek appears in her hand* Heh.**

**Zero: *runs away***

**Miku: *chases him***

**Tsubasa and Aiko: Call Miku off.**

**TGN: *Glares at both of them* I made her look AND act like you? DAMN IT! *mindfucked***

**Aiko: *victory pose***

**Seanna: Yeeeeeeuppppp. She's mine alright.**

**Aiko: Read and Review Please! You'll get a Kyoya cookie! XD**


	2. The Heroine, Aiko

**TGN: YEEEEEEESSSSSSS-A!**

**Aiko: Who are you? Mario? Or Luigi?**

**Tsubasa: Yup. That's mine alright.**

**TGN: Shuddup. Someone do the disclaimer.**

**-cricket chirps-**

**TGN: *yelling* SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER! NAOW!**

**Aiko: O.O Ninja does NOT own Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G in any way. She owns the OC's, the beyblades she created, and the new plot.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G: Aiko's Beginning**

**Section Two- Meeting the Heroine, Aiko**

Name: Ootori Aiko

Age: 14-15

Alias: The Bold Fighter, Ninja of the Stars, Blader Extraordinaire(refers to herself), and The Brave One

Family: Ootori Tsubasa(Father), Ootori Seanna(Mother), Ootori Hiroki(younger brother),Ootori Kasumi(younger twin sister), Tategami Ayame(cousin), and Tategami Cici(aunt)

Occupation: Blader/Bey Mechanic

Friends: Kurogane Zero, Mal, Hiryuin Shinobu, Unabara Eito, Unabara Kaito, and Kurenai Ren

Rivals: Tategami Ayame 

Love Interest: Hiryuin Shinobu

Beyblade: Wild White Ninja 1056-AF029 (Badass Bey Name)

Bey Type: Attack Type

Beyblade Special Move(s):

Starlight Blade Strike- Ninja rapidly attacks the opponent from all angles

Midnight Renegade: While glowing white and dark purple, Ninja attacks the opponent at Mach 9 speed.

Background Story: Aiko is the eldest child of Seanna and Tsubasa. She vows one day that she will surpass the strongest bladers that ever lived. She trains highly.

Personality: Aiko is very outspoken. She likes to say what's on her mind. Like her mother, she is also a tsudere. She tends to have a calm personality when battling weak opponents.

Trivia:

- Aiko's birthday is on May 5th

- Aiko's bey is white, purple, and gold.

- She tends to be serious like her father.

- She's semi-tall(not taller than her dad)

- Her favorite color is dark blue

- She treats Zero like a little brother

- She's able to Synchrom with Zero and Ren

- Unlike her twin Kasumi, Aiko is brave and strong

-Hiroki and Aiko are the only two bey mechanics in the family.

- Aiko happens to be the older twin.

-Aiko and Ayame's relationship is similar to Kyoya and Seanna's relationship

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**TGN: Yay! I can't wait to start on this story! :D**

**Seanna:…Are you ready to abandon the other stories?**

**TGN: HELL NO!**

**Madoka and Kasumi: Please read and review.**

**Aiko: You will get a Zero or Shinobu cupcake! :D**


End file.
